<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasser les cauchemars by Felicia_Vardya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952615">Chasser les cauchemars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya'>Felicia_Vardya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 nuances de Marvel [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord : Les défis galactiques, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Loki, Pre-Slash (enfin si on veut)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post Ère d'Ultron]<br/><i>« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu n’as pas dormi ? »<br/>Tony leva à peine les yeux de ce sur quoi il travaillait.<br/>« Hier, je crois. »</i></p><p>Un ingénieur en manque de sommeil, un super soldat qui décide de l'obliger à dormir... ils finissent par dormir ensemble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 nuances de Marvel [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chasser les cauchemars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr/gifts">Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bon anniversaire Merlin ! ♥<br/>Bon d'accord, c'est pas vraiment du Stony, mais eh je suis pas trop à l'aise sur ce ship alors voilà on va dire que c'est un pre-couple hein, d'accord ? ♥</p><p>(Et oui j'ai pas put m'empêcher de mentionner un peu de Clint/Loki, sorry *s'enfuit*)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu n’as pas dormi ? »<br/><br/>Tony leva à peine les yeux de ce sur quoi il travaillait.<br/><br/>« Hier, je crois. »<br/><br/>Steve haussa un sourcil et regarda en direction de la caméra, Friday surveillait tout, et elle était bien placée pour lui donner une vraie réponse et non une approximation comme Tony.<br/><br/>« Depuis deux jours, capitaine Rogers. » Dit l’IA en devinant sa question sans même qu’il la pose.<br/><br/>« Merci Friday. » Le soldat se dirigea vers Tony, lui prit ses outils sous les protestations un peu faible du génie, puis, il le tira à travers l’atelier.<br/><br/>Durant tout le trajet jusqu’à la chambre de Tony, ce dernier protesta un peu, mais sans chercher à échapper à Steve. Pas comme si il aurait la moindre chance de s’enfuir ceci dit. Un peu avant d’arriver, leur duo croisa Clint en compagnie de Loki -qui squattait régulièrement le nouveau QG des Avengers depuis qu’il avait donné un coup de main contre Ultron-, le capitaine vit la grimace de Clint quand ce dernier croisa son regard et préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre la relation tordue qu’il y avait entre l’archer et le dieu (qui n'est mentionnée que parce que l'auteur fait une fixette, coucou le 4eme mur).<br/><br/>Une fois arrivé à destination le super soldat pousser le milliardaire dans sa salle de bain.<br/><br/>« Prends une douche et ensuite tu vas dormir. » S’asseyant sur le bord du bureau, Steve entendit les quelques insultes de l’ingénieur qui n’était pas très content mais qui n’avait pas le choix.<br/><br/>Steve et les autres s’étaient donné pour mission d'obliger Tony à dormir un minimum, mais aussi de se nourrir de façon correcte. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Tony sortit de la salle de bain, ne portant qu’un boxer. Steve le fixa en croisant les bras et désigna le lit.<br/><br/>« D’accord…. » Souffla le génie en réprimant un bâillement.<br/><br/>Il se coucha et jeta un coup d'œil à Steve.<br/><br/>« Tu comptes rester là ? »<br/><br/>« Pour être sûr que tu dormes, oui. »<br/><br/>« Va dormir aussi, t’as une mission demain. » Marmonna le milliardaire.<br/><br/>Steve ne se demanda même pas comment Tony le savait, il connaissait la tendance du génie à pirater le SHIELD, d’autant plus maintenant qu’HYDRA était normalement de l’histoire ancienne et que l’organisation s’était reformée autour de Phil Coulson et Maria Hill. Les Avengers travaillaient parfois pour le SHIELD ou avec une de leurs équipes.<br/><br/>« Si je quitte cette chambre, tu es capable de sortir pour retourner dans ton atelier. »<br/><br/>La grimace de Tony était éloquente quant à ce qu’il ferait, oui, il en était totalement capable.<br/><br/>« Dors avec moi si tu as peur que je m’enfuie. » Murmura le milliardaire.<br/><br/>Steve cligna des yeux et soupira. Eh bien heureusement qu’il portait un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt, ça irait pour dormir.<br/><br/>« Si c’est le seul moyen de t’obliger à dormir. » Et sans plus se poser de question il se glissant dans le lit à côté de l’ingénieur.<br/><br/>Friday éteignit les lumières et eut droit à un merci marmonné par son créateur qui était à moitié endormi, un “bonne nuit Steve” suivit par un “bonne nuit Tony” furent les seules paroles échangées ensuite. L’ingénieur ne tarda pas à s’endormir, et Steve le suivit assez vite dans le sommeil.<br/><br/>Par contre le réveil le lendemain fut un peu étonnant pour tous les deux, ils s’étaient endormis chacun d’un côté du lit, et s’étaient réveiller l’un contre l’autre, Tony dans les bras de Steve. Mais étant donné que ça avait été l’une des meilleures nuits qu’il ait passées depuis la bataille de New-York, le milliardaire ne chercha pas à comprendre, si le super soldat parvenait à chasser ses cauchemars par sa seule présence, il voulait bien dormir avec lui tout le temps.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>